1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a touch technology and, more particularly, to a method for correcting a touch position.
2. Description of the Related Art
As touch control technology and various application programs of electronic products develop rapidly, a touch control panel is widely used. A touch control panel of electronic products is touched to select and operate the electronic products according to a touch position on the touch control panel. For example, a cursor moves along with that the user fingers slide or drag at the touch control panel. However, an inconstant sliding speed or a slight shake of the fingers would result in frame jitter due to a system measuring error.
A liner regression algorithm, an interpolation or an extrapolation are usually used to solve the frame jitter problem. When the liner regression algorithm is used, information relative to a large amount of touch events are collected, and as the amount of collected information increases, the corrected touch operation at the screen is smoother. However, as the amount of information increases, calculating time becomes longer and reaction becomes slower. Furthermore, the interpolation or the extrapolation cannot execute a optimize process in a slow sliding, and thus the problem of frame jitter still exists in a slow sliding.